


I Forgot

by fluffykitty12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot
Genre: Gen, M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffykitty12/pseuds/fluffykitty12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren whimpered, clumsy hands fumbling to pull of Levi’s shirt, and Levi let him. As soon as Levi was shirtless, however, Jager went back to grabbing his ass, making no move to take off Levi’s pants.</p><p>Levi scoffed. “What, that’s it?” he held himself above the boy with one hand, undoing his pants with the other and sliding them off, and they were both bare ass naked, the chilly air a shock against their flushed, sweaty flesh.</p><p>“W-wait….” Eren panted. “I… I was gonna do a dance… before… to turn you on.”</p><p>Levi couldn't help but smile, amused, as he looked down at the boy. “go ahead.” he managed, pleased that Jager had had the forethought to want to please Levi, as well….</p><p>Eren blushed, looking sad. “I… I forgot it….”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, please be gentle and comment.

Laughter floated up from the training yard, bubbling through above the pumping of music and drifting into the upper windows of the castle. Levi wordlessly learned against the wall and listened, a small smile gracing his lips.

 **Ever since the Scouting Legion had accidentally started a massive orgy in the capital (1)** , the weekly dances on Friday had become a regular thing. Granted, they were far more tame than the orgy had been, as Erwin had made midnight the curfew, but it was inevitable that someone got a hold of a couple bottles of alcohol, and the night got a little wild.

Levi watched the brats fumbling around in the torchlight- so young, so inexperienced- but they were damn good dancers. And some part of him that was still young wanted to go downstairs and join in with them, but he knew he couldn’t.

As soon as he walked into a room, all conversation stopped. Postures straightened, people stared at him nervously, swallowing- he was the revered Captain, after all, he couldn’t expect to be accepted into a teenager’s party.

Maybe, if it’d been some years ago, it’d have been different….

Isabel would’ve dragged him down to the party against his will, though he would’ve secretly gone anyways to make sure none of the males made any passes on his surrogate sister. Isabel was strong, but she was young and naive, and he didn't trust anyone but Farlan with her.

Isabel would’ve laughed, reckless like always, forcing him to dance with her, and Farlan would be hiding his grin behind a glass of alcohol….

Levi frowned. No, those times had long since passed- he wasn’t a teenager anymore. And Isabel and Farlan- they weren’t _anything_ , anymore….

Levi wordlessly turned, footsteps echoing down the darkened hallway, feeling empty. He didn’t want to watch the merriment anymore, didn’t want to be reminded of his wasted youth, of his dead friends. Besides- there was paperwork that needed doing.

He opened the door to his darkened office, pulling the book of matches from his pocket and striking one, about to put it to the wick of a candle. He paused, catching sight of someone in the small flicker of flame. Jager.

Eren was shirtless, his surprisingly toned abs looking forbidden, as the leather straps of his harness criss-crossed the muscular flesh. He was in his usual white slacks, but the zipper was undone, and there was a fear beneath the determined look in his eye as he leaned against the back wall of Levi’s office, arms crossed over his chest.

There was a… rose? There was a rose and a bottle of wine on the Levi’s desk.  
Levi didn’t realize it, but he’d been staring long enough that the match in his fingers had burned down to his fingers. He dropped it, surprised, and it went out, leaving them both in darkness again.

Levi composed himself in a split second, striking another match and lighting the candle, staring at Jager indifferently. “Jager. Where the hell is your shirt?”

Eren’s expression went from dead-determined to shocked for a moment. “I… um… it’s in the wash, Sir.” he stuttered lamely. Levi resisted the urge to smirk slightly. In one instant, he’d managed to remove all the sexual tension in the room. Now all he needed to do was shoo Jager out, and he could just forget the entire thing had happened….

“Jager. Shouldn’t you be downstairs with your idiot friends?” Levi asked, pretending he didn’t notice the candlelight dancing off the boy’s skin.

“I had different plans in mind, Captain.” Jager’s expression was serious yet again, his eyes hungry, though they landed on Levi’s face.

Levi raised an eyebrow. The boy had gotten his feet back under him- he wasn't giving up. Impressive- he’d expected him to scurry out of here with his tail between his legs.

“If I didn't know any better, I’d say you were propositioning me.” Levi said, eyes flickering over from the rose and wine on the desk back to Jager’s body.

“I am, Sir.” Eren said calmly.

Levi chuckled- it was a dark, humorous chuckle, and he stepped forward, plucking the rose off the desk and holding it between two fingers.

“You mean to tell me that you, a fifteen year old brat, are propositioning _me_ \- an _officer_ , and a man _years_ older than you?”

Levi closed the distance between them in two steps, dropping the rose to the ground, forgotten. Jager was the only thing he was focusing on, resting his forearm against the wall and staring Jager down. “I could have you thrown out of the corps for this.”

Jager’s eyes, which had been dulling with fear, flashed with something- anger- for a moment.

“If you don’t want to have sex with me, then _throw me out._ But don’t play your stupid games with me.” he hissed.

Levi stepped backwards, surprised by the reaction on the boy’s face, before he chuckled. This chuckle was different than the first, though, it was a laugh of amusement, not meant to inspire fear, and Levi’s eyes danced for a moment.

“My my, you have balls, don’t you, Jager?”

Jager allowed his mouth to twitch into that stupid smile he had, eyes twinkling. “Would you like to see them, Sir?”

Levi scoffed- damn, this cocky kid.

“Jager. You’re fifteen. You don’t know what you want….”

“I want you to fuck me.” there was no hesitation in Eren’s voice, only certainty in his voice. “Would you do that for me, Levi?”

Levi turned, looking away. Something within him had jolted slightly, when Eren said his name….

“You don’t know what you’re asking, Eren.”

“I _do._ ”

Damn, this kid just didn't give, up, did he? Levi could feel the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep denying the boy much longer. Still, he at least had to warn Jager….

“I am older than you, Eren- it will be rough. I can't be held responsible for what I might do to you, in the heat of the moment….”

“Do whatever you’d like, Sir. As long as I can touch your ass, I don’t care….”

Levi looked over his shoulder to see Eren staring shamelessly at his ass, and he couldn't help but laugh. “You really are a horny bastard, aren’t you, Jager?”

Eren nodded, eyes still fixated on Levi’s ass. Levi could see the bulge in the boy’s pants, the way he was biting his lip….

“Please, Levi….”

That was all it took. The dam had broken, and Levi turned, pinning Jager against the wall. Their lips crashed together in a flash of warmth- Levi didn't hesitate to slide his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth, and Eren moaned, shamelessly grinding his erection against Levi’s thigh, making everything seem even hotter.  
Levi pulled back for breath all too soon, seeing the crestfallen expression in Jager’s green eyes, like a kick puppy.

Levi’s hands were on the boy’s hips, now, and Eren nosed forward, planting his lips on Levi’s pulling the man back in. Their saliva mixed into a delicious cocktail- Levi tasted like salt and leather, while Eren’s own earthy flavor surprised but delighted Levi.

Levi’s hands were roving his chest as their tongues dueled, feeling every muscle, every inch of flesh- he was going to make this boy his. Eren wordlessly grabbed Levi’s ass, struggling to keep pace with Levi’s tongue. He tried- as he always did, refusing to give up, but Levi won, and he was drawing back for breath first, whimpering, nearly melting into the wall, a puddle of sweat and sexual heat.

He caught his breath, leaning forward, eager to try again to out-kiss Levi, only to be stopped by Levi’s hand.

“No.”

Eren whimpered like a child, green eyes pathetic, only to yip in surprise when Levi nipped his neck.

Levi pulled back, grey eyes surveying Eren with alarm. Had he hurt the boy badly?

Eren shook his head, forehead plastered with his sweaty bangs, green eyes glassy. “P-please….” he whispered hoarsely.

The confirmation was all Levi needed, taking the boy to the ground, laying him on the floor gently, crawling ontop of him.

Hands on either side of Eren’s shoulders, he went down, working his way across Eren’s jaw with alternating kisses and nips. Eren's eyes were closed, now, but he bucked his hips eagerly as the ministrations continued, grinding his erection onto Levi and serving to make the man want more.

Levi wordlessly wandered lower, his lips finding the boy’s nipple. Eren’s eyes shot open, alternating between whimpering and panting and begging for more as Levi worried the pink piece of flesh between his teeth, tugging it. It was his, now, every inch of this boy was going to belong to him….

Levi finally left the nipple alone, satisfied it’d been thoroughly claimed, wet, warm lips working down Jager’s torso and onto his lower belly. He could feel every breath Jager took beneath him, every heartbeat….

His tongue rolled around the boy’s navel, and Eren gasped.  
Levi slowly worked his hand downward as he continued his ministrations, hands finding Jager’s dick hard beneath his touch. He gave the boy a squeeze, surprised and elated that he could make the boy hard like this….

Still, Jager was practically melting beneath his touch, the boy was young, and some responsible part of him wanted to make sure….

“Jager….” he panted out huskily. “Last chance….”

“Fuck me.” Eren’s whisper made Levi’s hot inside’s jolt- he’d been praying the boy would say yes, because he just might cry if Eren actually said no and left him in this damn office alone, all wound up….

Levi was working, then, body grinding overtop of Jager as he moved to take off the boy’s pants, teeth grazing skin as he used his mouth to pull off the harness.

Eren whimpered, clumsy hands fumbling to pull of Levi’s shirt, and Levi let him. As soon as Levi was shirtless, however, Jager went back to grabbing his ass, making no move to take off Levi’s pants.

Levi scoffed. “What, that’s it?” he held himself above the boy with one hand, undoing his pants with the other and sliding them off, and they were both bare ass naked, the chilly air a shock against their flushed, sweaty flesh.

“W-wait….” Eren panted. “I… I was gonna do a dance… before… to turn you on.”

Levi couldn't help but smile, amused, as he looked down at the boy. “go ahead.” he managed, pleased that Jager had had the forethought to want to please Levi, as well….

Eren blushed, looking sad. “I… I forgot it….” he admitted.

Levi laughed. “You little shit….”

“I’ll do it later! fuck me!” Eren demanded.

“I’m working on it!” Levi spat on his hands, sliding one warm finger into Eren’s ass.

Eren winced, his opening puckering around Levi, tensive for a moment before relaxing, and Levi slid in another finger, watching every emotion cross the boy’s face. From pained determination and squirming to relaxed, trusting, the boy never once opened his eyes.

Once Levi had slid three fingers in, he started to massage, wordlessly prepping the boy’s opening.  
Eren squirmed, eyes opening, and he looked up at Levi pitifully.

“W-what are you doing? I thought you were going to fuck me?” he looked betrayed.

“You really are a virgin, aren't you?” Levi growled, struggling to hold himself back. He wanted it now, Jager wanted it now, but the boy didn't know what’d happen if he didn't prep him enough, and Levi managed to hold himself back with his last strands of restraint.

“Just fuck me!”

“I’m not destroying your ass the very first time! This is your first time, dammit, and I’m going to make it pleasant!” Levi growled.

Eren whimpered, eyes falling shut.

“Shh… soon, I promise.” Levi soothed. The boy was nearly ready, the warm walls were barely resisting his fingers, they’d gotten used to Levi’s touch….

Levi wordlessly positioned his member in front of the opening, withdrawing his hands, before sliding the very tip in….

Eren resisted for a brief moment, his face betraying him with a brief wince, before he relaxed, staring at Levi with nothing but trust. “More… please.”

Levi obliged, and soon his entire member was inside the boy. Levi was throbbing with pleasure, he wanted to continue, but he knew better than to go too fast. Instead he waited, feeling Eren's walls relax around him- he wanted to make _sure_ Eren was ready- he wanted to be gentle with the boy, it was his first time, afterall….

Levi started slowly, with a small thrust, before he went in again, still slowly….

Eren’s hazy green eyes opened, he stared at Levi as the man went down on him. “M-more… please, harder… faster….” he panted.

“Start- slow. I don't want to hurt you….” Levi replied, eyes pained. But by the fifth thrust, Eren was bucking his hips eagerly in time with Levi’s thrusts, begging for more, and Levi gave in, gritting his teeth and thrusting, his hips meeting Eren’s as he plunged deeper, farther than he’d ever gone…. Eren was so warm around him, so welcoming, the boy had such trust in his eyes… everyone else was so afraid of him, the feared Captain Levi- but not this boy. Eren was different….

 _“Levi!”_ Eren was screaming his name, his length was absolutely _throbbing_ against Levi’s stomach as Levi hit his prostate, the boy’s back arched and his eyes rolled back in his head, screaming Levi’s name as his seed spilled onto Levi’s stomach.

It was so hot, and Levi had almost reached his max, now, but he grit his teeth and willed himself to hold back, wanting the experience to last longer. Eren was panting beneath him, a sweaty heaping mess beneath his touch, and he finally let go, his seed painting the boy’s insides.

He collapsed onto Eren’s chest for a moment, a slave to his own pleasure. Eren was gasping as warm seed spilled into him, and they laid there for a moment, limbs entangled, before Levi gently pulled out and rolled off the boy, onto the cold floor beside him, staring at the ceiling, gasping. It’d been so long since he’d felt pleasure like that….

Eren was staring at him, green eyes wide as he caught his breath, and Levi realized he was staring at the large patch on cum from when he’d lost control on him.

“Eren.” he knew the boy was self-conscious, it’d been his first time, after all, and he wanted to re-affirm to Eren he'd enjoyed it and be certain the boy remembered this as a pleasant time. Eren spared a glance at him to see the look of love in Levi’s eyes and let an exhausted grin cross his face before he was back to being a melted heap of pleasure on the ground, absolutely spent.

Levi wordlessly grabbed a discarded piece of clothing to clean himself up, looking over to see Eren was barely awake and smiling slightly, glad he could give his brat that much pleasure that he was nearly in a coma.

He cleaned the boy up, even the bit of his seed that was still dripping from the boy’s ass, before he pulled his pants back on. He wrapped Eren in a spare green cloak he’d had lying around, carrying him bridal-style into his room, thankful the hallways were all deserted at this hour and that his private quarters were nearby. He wordlessly laid Eren down, pulling the cloak off the boy and wrapping him in the sheets before discarding his pants and climbing into bed beside him.

Eren was asleep, now, absolutely exhausted by the adrenalin the pleasure had given him, sleeping on his side. Levi wordlessly put his arms around the boy, before he was asleep, as well. For the first time in a long time, his dreams were pleasant.

* * *

 

Eren woke up to an amused-looking Levi smiling at him.

“L-Levi?” he asked blearily, trying to prop himself up on his elbow, cheeks flushing when he remembered last night.

“Did you enjoy it, brat?” Levi asked, looking up at him inquisitively.

Memories flashed through Eren’s mind- Levi’s husky voice, his warm flesh pressed against his own, convulsing with pleasure….

“Yes.”

“Would you like to do it again?”

 _“Yes….”_ Eren’s eyes widened like a small child staring at candy, reaching out to Levi expectantly.

Levi laughed, pushing him away. “Not now, brat. You wouldn't be able to handle it so soon after….” Levi wordlessly leaned down, planting a kiss on the boy’s forehead.

“And besides- you promised me you’d dance next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Refers to a previous AOT fic I wrote, called "Dance Fever (Eren Kicks Ass)"  
> Please comment/Kudos! :)


End file.
